With the continuous improvement and development of the science and technology, the intelligent home technology has become an important developing direction for the lighting control technology. The intelligent controlling of the home devices is generally achieved by a control panel. The prior control panel generally includes a panel body, a plurality of press buttons on a front face of the panel body, and a LED light bar around each press button wherein the LED light bar can be used for lighting. However, the LED light bar on the prior control panel has a relatively high luminance, causing eyes of a person uncomfortable. In addition, the luminance of the LED light bar can not be adjusted, thus influencing the experience of the user.